


Modern Explorations

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au prompts I received on Tumblr.  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Summer - (Arya x Gendry)

Good Summer 

She wasn’t supposed to look. Gendry was older than her by three years, and his adoptive younger sister, Meera, was her best friend. Looking at her older brother, even if non blood related was a big no no. IF Bran was off limits for Meera, Gendry was certainly off limits for Arya. But at this point, she couldn’t care about any of that. The way she was watching, they both knew it. He was cleaning, the pool, as Meera was dosed off next to her, tired from working the late shift at the grocery store, Arya took the liberty to openly gawk at her friends brother. 

His muscles constricting underneath the sun light. His chiselled stomach was etched with a sculpture touch as she thought about tracing her fingers down his muscled spin. Sending shivers through her system. 

This was not Arya. She was not the boy crazy sister. Sansa was the one who went goe-goe-ga-ga over boys. Ayra was their best friends. A tomboy, but she threw that out the moment she bought this bikini. Instead of the boy shorts and sport bar like two piece, she had recently purchased a string low cut show stopper from Victoria Secret. Curiosity of said sister. When Arya asked her sister to help get his attention, not knowing who it was, she offered to buy her the swim suit. It was the middle of July, and tanning was the new thing, that Meera and Arya were planning on doing this summer for the first time in ever. So she jumped at the chance. 

But now sneaking looks at Gendry, she realized how much it was revealing. For the first time since beginning to look at him, she noticed his stares at her. The way his eyes cascaded down her long legs, and her fully developed breasts. She was 17 going on 18 this year. He was 20 going on 21 in only a couple of weeks. She felt like a stupid schoolgirl, trying to get her dream crush to notice her. 

And the moment she made eye contact with him, she realized that she was one of the lucky ones. Not only was she getting his attention, she made him grow slightly more pink at the realization he was caught. Yes she thought, this was going to be a good summer.


	2. Poaching a Lion - (Jon x Sansa)

“Who do you work for?” His voice whispered across the back of her ear. Her palms spread out on his desk. She felt the shiver run down her back as she whined at the way he traced the shell of her ear with his tongue. Flicking the tip as he pulled her against his growing member. His new secretary of a month was whittling under his touch, as he pulled up her skirt. 

“The Targaryens.” Gripping her stockings in his hand, he ripped them away, as she gripped his black locks in her hands, fisting them until he felt the slight tingle from her pull. Her hips grinding against his as he hissed in her ear. Flipping her around, he pressed his lips roughly against his as he made his way down her jaw, sucking on her pulse point. 

“Who do you really work for?” His voice echoed in her ear, as he made his way down towards the top of her button up. 

“Jo-” She gasped, as he slid his hand down in her pink lace, stroking her nub. 

“Now, thats a lie.” He said, with a slight tease in his voice. His fingers dipping into her core. Her voice hitched as he crooked his fingers. 

“Oh, god!” She squeezed his bicep, gripping him tightly. It was the end of work, in the middle of the night, no one would hear her. No one that would care. 

“Who do you work for?” His speed increased, as she slowly started to grinded against his hand. 

“I didn’t want to.” Jon smirked as he slowed to a almost a small halt. Only pressing hard, whenever he felt her start to constrict. Her orgasam about to hit. 

“Didn’t want to what?” Even the movement of her eyes, her slow gasps, bound him to the last of his will power. For the month and half of her working for them, he has wanted to taste her. Dip his cock into her sweet cunt. The way her red haired swayed as she walked, the way her heels made her look like she was ready to conquer the world. She was making him lose it, testing how far he would go. 

“They threatened me.” For the first time, he noticed how her eyes were full of fear. Not of him, but of what he was telling her. The way her cunt was dripping was proving how much she enjoyed this, or the tightening on him, as he continued to go through, with his movements. 

“What are you so scared of?” He removed his hand, as tears cascaded down her face. Pure rage filled his system as he realized that they had hurt her before. 

“Lannisters. The last time I didn’t do as they said, they murdered my father.” Ned Stark’s face grew into his mind. His daughter was thriving under him, as he wrapped her into his arms. 

“I didn’t want to, but they said my brother would be next.” Quickly wiping away her juices on his leg, he went to clear her face of tears. 

“Jon.” 

“Sansa, they will never touch you. Tell me, and I will help you.” Sudden rage, entered her eyes as she pushed him away. 

“Why the fuck should I trust you. Five seconds ago, you were going to fuck me, till I told you who was planning on sending the documents to. You're no better than them.” She hissed as she rearranged her clothing. Jon grew desperate. It was true, he was using sex as a way of getting the information out of her, but as she jumped down, he pulled her to him. Making sure, she felt how hard his member was, pressed against her leg. 

“I never wanted to just ‘fuck you’ for the information.” Her lips parted as he dipped his tongue into her mouth. 

“Jon.” 

“Sansa, I’ve wanted to fuck you since you walked through that door. The way your hips sway, the way your hair cascades like a red waterfall down your back. I just wanted to grab you and kiss you till those eyes held happiness.” Her tears began to fall. Yet her beauty never looked so bright. 

“Let me help you. Please?” The feeling of fucking of her, wasn’t just to fuck her. He wanted to make love to her. Feel her thrive under his mouth as he would be a willing servant to her cunt. 

“Okay. I’ll tell you everything. Just promise to protect my family.” He gripped her tightly to him, pulling her into a deep meaningful kiss. 

“I promise. Lets take the Lannisters.” 

“Lets.” He went to pull away from her to find documents he could forge when she pulled him back. 

“Could we maybe fuck first?” Her voice suddenly timid, as he quickly took her into his arms, wrapping her tightly against him. 

“Oh, thank god.” He whispered, as she let out a laugh as he eagerly started to take his clothes off.


	3. Red - (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a "fighting until they aren't" trope drabble? Its doesn't have to be NSFW, but if thats where you want to go with it go for it!

Red 

She knew she had made him mad. The moment the words came out of her mouth, she knew he was about to blow. 

“Thats what you think?” They had been arguing about Jon’s ex girlfriends who some how are still in his life, while her boyfriends are no longer. Sansa quickly turned her back to him, bracing herself on the kitchen counter. Shaking her head yes, she turned and took a deep breath before looking into his eyes with pure fury. 

“Thats exactly what I think Jon.” She was trying to keep her voice from trembling, but it was hard when his gray eyes looked hurt at her notion. “I think that the only reason you’re with me, is because you can’t be with her.” Her voice as calm, she made sure of it. “Which you have done nothing to quill this fact-” 

“Nothing?” He yelled out. “I have done everything I could possibly think of to prove to you, that I love you. For you.” 

“Why were you so disinterested in me when I dyed my hair brown for the play I was in?” She asked. “Why are you so against having dinner with my parents? What is so wrong with me spending the weekend with you when we’ve been going out for nearly 8 months? Jon, you were talking to her, and my heart just broke, because you look at her, like shes the world.” 

“Okay, one your mother hates me. Loathes me, of course I don’t want to eat dinner with a woman who is just going to criticize me, while she tries to hook you up with the boys down your street.” 

“THat was one time!” She retorted. 

“Second, the whole you spending the weekend, I said you could, just not this month. Because I have to go away for a work conference. Which you agreed to.” 

“You had to go away last month as well. And she was there!” 

“She works for a sister company, it was a conference, its not like I had a choice in the matter.” His voice was rising along with hers. 

“And lastly, you know red hair is a turn on for me.” Jon’s cheeks were blushing red, as he turned his back towards her. 

“But I can’t stop thinking about you and her.” Sansa sniffed as she wiped a fallen tear off her cheek. “She kept touching you tonight. Even with her husband there, she kept touching you.” 

“That was very uncomfortable for me San.” Jon spoke more quietly as he turned to look at his girlfriend. “I couldn’t just push her away and humiliate her in front of everyone. I’m not that kind of guy.” His arms went to wrap around her, as she softly tried to stop crying. 

“All I wanted to do was drag you out of that pub, and bring you back here. I just wanted to be about us tonight.” He continued, as he slowly stroked her red hair. Sansa wrapped her own arms around him. “Besides, if you think I look at her like shes the world, you have no idea how I look at you do you?” He stroked her cheek as she tried to smile. 

“How do you look at me then?” She questioned as he leaned in. 

“Like your the galaxy.” Jon’s kiss meant more to her in that moment then all of the others combined. She twirled her fingers into his hair, as he pulled away. With a sly smile, he grinned at her. 

“So red hair turns you on?” She asked, with a seductive voice she could muster. 

“San.” He said in warning. 

“You know its natural. If you want to check.” 

“Seven hells.” He said picking her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She giggled as they started to make their way to his bedroom, placing soft kisses once in a while on each other.


	4. 15 going on 16 , 16 going on 17 - (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got a Jon/Sansa AND Arya/Gendry. Someone walks in on 18 year old Arya losing her virginity. There's a huge family blow-up. Arya is shocked when it's Sansa of all people who comes to her defense; then Sansa reveals that Arya held out a lot longer than Sansa herself did. Robb's not sure who he wants to beat up first for screwing his baby sister -- Gendry or Jon. Love your stuff! Thanks for being awesome. :)

 

Robb heard the moaning as he walked into the house.  It first sounded to him like Arya was hurt.  He’s never heard her make that kind of noise before.  Taking the flights two at a time, he slammed open the door to find Arya lying on top of her covers with Gendry sliding in and out between her legs.  

 

“Arya!”  Both teens separated and Gendry fell of the bed as Arya went to cover herself.   

 

“Gendry?”  He asked looking wide eyed at his teammate.  Robb and Gendry both placed for the Winterfell Direwolves.  Robb being the leading scorer and Gendry the newest rookie to make the team.  

 

“Robb?”  Sansa’s voice traveled up the stairs.  “Whats going on?”  She asked as she turned into the bedroom where Robb was staring wide eyed at Arya who threw Gendry’s pants at him.  Sansa covered her eyes as she turned around trying to unsee the naked blushing couple.  

 

“Down stairs now.”  He said sternly as he pushed past Sansa.  She turned to see, Arya softly start to cry, and went to wrap her arms around her sister.  

 

“Hes just surprised is all.”  Sansa knew this was Arya’s first time, and she felt the pain of her sister getting caught in the act of something so special.

 

 Once Arya threw on a pair of shorts and large T-shirt, Gendry and Sansa walked her down stairs.  Robb was in the living with Jon who was trying to get him to calm down.  

 

“How the fuck could you do this man?”  Robb yelled making his way over to Gendry, Arya shrunk behind Sansa who stood in front of both of them as Jon went and restrained Robb from hitting him.  

 

“Calm down!”  Sansa yelled, as Gendry wrapped Arya into a hug.  Sansa looked as her little sister was trying to experience something magical only to be mortified by her own brother.  Robb pushed Jon off of him as he went to sit on one of the chairs.  

 

“Robb.” Gendry started but stopped short when Robb glanced up at him.  Robb was scary when he wanted to be.  Hes seen him take out guys two times the size of him, and Gendry wasn’t as bigger than him by much.  

 

“This is my little sister.”  

 

“Yeah and shes mine as well.”  Sansa said looking at her brother almost definite.  “Hell shes eighteen Robb.  Shes older than you were when you first slept with a girl, and shes older than I was.”  Robb’s attention went to her.  

 

“When did you have sex?”  His pure astonishment at the reveal that she didn’t wait to college as Robb had previously thought left him a little shocked.  

 

“Two weeks before my sixteenth birthday.”  Sansa spoke with a slight blush.  Robb grew furious at who ever slept with his fifteen-year-old sister.  He was a year old then her, but she was still his baby sister.  

 

“Who the fuck would sleep with a fifteen-year-old?”  He started to yell again.  Sansa’s blush grew deeper as Arya finally glanced around the room.  Watching how Jon kept his gaze down, and tried to cover the blush raising on his cheeks.  

 

“No way.”  She spoke finally, slightly getting over her embarrassment, as her sisters own only seemed to grow.  The amazement that Sansa lost her virginity to Jon was a new development that she couldn’t believe.  Jon had told Arya about his first time, with a girl who was a year younger than himself.  Unlike Robb, Jon had waited nearly two years longer to have his first experience when was sixteen going on seventeen.  Longer than Robb who first had sex when he was fourteen to Margaery Tyrell.  

 

Robb followed her gaze and laid his eyes on Jon who was rubbing the back of his neck.  Staring at his best friend since Elementary school, he looked between him and Sansa.  

 

“You?”  He pointed to her.  “And you?”  Moving his finger to Jon.  Robb felt anger build up at him as his realization that the girl Jon had told Robb about was his sister.   “So the girl you told me was like heaven to be in was **_my baby sister_**?”  His voice rose, as he moved, landing a good punch on Jon’s jaw.  

 

“Robb!”  Sansa yelled, moving to stand in front of Jon.  “It was only that one time.”  She explained as Jon started to flex out his jaw.  

 

“You forced yourself on her?”  His anger shifted from Gendry to Jon, as Sansa motioned for them to leave.  Robb turned towards them.  “Don’t you dare.”  

 

“Gendry, do as I say.  If you think Robb is scary wait till you see what I will do to you, if you do not take Arya out of this room.”  She seethed with her pure might as Gendry quickly grabbed her sister's hand as ran up the stairs to her bedroom.  

 

“Jon didn’t force me to do anything.  I wanted to.”  She said, wrapping her arms around herself.  “If anything, I talked him into it.”  

 

“You didn’t talk me into anything.  I wanted to as well.”  Jon said behind her.  “If anyones to blame its me.  You were sad, I shouldn’t have taken the advantage over you.”  

 

“Jon you couldn’t hurt me like that even if you tried.”  She said turning to him.  Robb watched as Jon looked at Sansa with eyes of pure wonderment.  It wasn’t lust that drove him to Sansa, it was something Robb has only ever since in his parents.  

 

“So you only slept together the one time?”  He asked for his own Sanity.”  

 

“Well…”  Sansa stated, placing a hand on Jon’s chest.  

 

“Oh my god.”  Robb said slowly sitting down.  “I don’t think I can handle this.”  

 

“We didn’t know how to tell you.”  Jon put out.  “Arya and Gendry were already together and we saw how you reacted to that even starting to develop in the first place.”  He still stood behind Sansa not venturing over to put his face in more peril.  

 

“Tell me what?” Sansa walked over and placed her hands on her brothers.

 

“Jon and I have been dating for the past 6 months.  Ever since he returned from his tour in Iraq.”  

 

“You mean to tell me, that every time you said you had a date with a mysterious women, you were really off with my sister?”  Robb looked at his best friend.   “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

 

“I didn’t want to ruin a friendship that has lasted over twenty years.”  Sansa spoke looking up at Jon and then gracing her brother with her blue eyes.   “But we have been putting off these feelings for years.  And when Jon got hurt.  I couldn’t…”  Sansa choked in tears as Robb went to hug his siter.  The realization that she had been holding in feelings for the sake of his happiness when she could have been happy herself.  Jon came a little closer, looking as if, he wanted to hold her.

 

In that moment Robb realized that Arya deserved to feel loved.  That Sansa and Jon were more then just messing around.  Unlike Robb, both of his sisters found someone to love them for them, and for their first time, chose someone special.  Just like how he had chosen Margaery.  Nodding his head, he motioned for Jon to come over to pull Sansa into an embrace.  

 

“I’m okay with you two.”  He spoke after a few moments of silence.  Sansa and Jon both looked at Robb with wide eyes.  Robb stood up, making his way over out of the room.  

 

“Where are you going?”  Sansa questioned as she watched her brother.  

 

“To apologize to Arya.”  he said walking up the stairs with a slow slump in his shoulders.  Sansa smiled as she realized her brother had accepted his sisters choices in boyfriends.  But she couldn’t help but laugh as she heard Robb curse as the realization that Arya was proudly going back to making out with Gendry.  


	5. Coffee Tango - (Ned X Catelyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU Ned/Cat - Ned takes dancing classes with instructor Cat and they ended up falling in love with each other.

It was a private lesson, everyone had retreated home from the classes long day, but Ned was determined to get the complicated steps of the Tango down. 

“You are supposed to lead Mr. Stark.” She said with a slight smile on her face. 

“Its hard when you're so good at this.” 

“Do you want to take a break?” She asked, after he twirled her around. They broke apart and headed over to where their waters laid. Taking a sip, Ned looked at Catelyn Tully as he tried to figure out how to speak to her. 

“So how did you get into teaching dance?” He asked, as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Classes are expensive so, I offered to teach dance in exchange for my daughters own lessons. I’ve been dancing since I was a child, I couldn’t deny my own of the experience.” 

“Doesn’t your husband help?” 

“Well, he left us.” She said with a small smile. Nodding towards his ring. “Do you take these classes to surprise your wife?” His smile started to fall into a sad frown. 

“My wife passed away about a year ago. I just haven’t been able to-” He said, twirling the ring in between his fingers. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She said, placing a soft hand on his. Her blue eyes were truly compassionate. “Do you have any children?”

“Just a girl and a boy. My sister passed away a couple of months ago, so her son is also living with us.” 

“Thats might generous of you.” 

“You only have a daughter?” 

“No, I have two other boys as well. Shes the only one who isn’t a handful.” She said with a small laugh. He joined her. 

“If only that was true to say about my Ayra. Shes the handful.” They laughed as she stood up. 

“Would you like to practice more?” She asked. 

“Actually, I would really like to go for coffee.” He said with a small smile gracing his lips. She gave her own, as she nodded her head. 

“Coffee sounds good.”


	6. In the Arms (Ned x Cat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au ned cat, cuddles

“This is nice.” Catelyn said as he snuggled up closer to Ned. 

“Yes it is. Almost makes this night bearable.” Ned said as he pulled her closer to her. Catelyn laughed as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. 

"It was just the rehearsal dinner." She said with a smile. "Tomorrow is the big day." 

"I know I just can't believe my little girl is getting married. " Ned cradled her head running his hands through her hair. 

"You shouldn't feel that bad he's similar to you. "

"How so my love?" 

"He treats her with respect, and makes her smile." 

"How is that like me?" 

"You make me smile and treat me with respect. Everything you always wanted for Sansa.” She said with a smile. 

“You know, I’m surprised you're taking this so well. You’ve never been a fan of Jon.” He inclined his head towards his wife. 

“Its not Jon I don’t like, its his fathers family. But knowing that his stepmom is Eli Marttell does help bring up the points.” She said with a small laugh. 

“You have always been hard to understand Catelyn Stark.” 

“isn’t that why you fell in love with me Ned?” 

“One of the reasons.” He cradled her closer to him as he kissed her forehead. “Your kind, beautiful, a wonderful mother, and I never knew you could take down Cersei Lannister like that before.” 

“I never say this about anyone, but she really is a bitch.” Catelyn put in. Both laughed as they enjoyed the company of one another. On the the eve of their daughters wedding, wrapped in each other arms.


	7. Thoughts (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do a continuation of your modern verse where Jon is Sansa's boss and she thinks he hates her?! I loved that fic!

He sighed into his black coffee as Robb followed him into the elevator. 

“So my sister starts working for you today.” He voiced taking a sip from his own coffee. 

“Yes, my own sister, says that if I didn’t hire her, then she would disown me as a brother.” 

“Yeah rhaenys has wanted sansa to join the Targaryen Inc. since she basically saved Baratheon & Stags Corporation from failing.” the elevator doors opened to reveal a stunning red head who was smiling at both of the men. 

“Robb, Mr. Snow.” She said with an angelic voice. Jon stared watching her as her eyes turned to focus on him. 

“Mr. Snow, we haven’t been formally introduced yet. I’m Sansa Stark, your new secretary.” Jon just stared at her as he jumped when his coffee burnt his tongue. Coughing he glared at Robb who was laughing opening at his friend's gawking. 

“Are you alright?” She asked raising her hand. Her touch burned his skin worse then the coffee with the heat he felt flow through him. He quickly flinched away at the contact and walked towards his office. She of course followed behind. But her touch remained to begin to stir feelings in him, he thought were lost since his last girlfriend died in a car accident. He started to straighten his already straightened tie in frustration at his own feelings that he put on his coldest look he could muster. For his own sanity he had to keep her away for as long as possible so he could freak out without her noticing the effect she had on him. 

“Please refrain from touching me again.” 

“Yes Mr. Snow. I’m truly sorry.” She said taking several steps back. He felt himself start to waver at her slightly frightened look she was giving him. 

“Please arrange my meetings for tomorrow.” He said hoping, praying to the old and new gods, that she would leave the room before he could change his mind and slam his mouth against her while trying to enter while she withered on his desk.


	8. Relapse (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon/Sansa AU Sansa is a drug addict and Jon is trying to get her out of this life.

“Jon, p-please.” Sansa stuttered out clutching her blanket tighter to her body. “Pl-please, just on-one last time.” She pleaded once more as Jon held her close to him. Sansa was wrapped in several blankets on the hospital bed with Jon’s arms enclosed around her to help with the chills. Her mother & father sat over on the chairs watching their eldest daughter detox for the second time. Robb was pacing back & forth as Jon said soothing things to Sansa. 

“She's been clean for years. Why would she pick up the needle again?” He spoke with fury. Jon held her closer. 

“Robb!” He said harshly as Sansa began to cry. Ned walked over to Robb and motioned him out the door. He needed to calm down from his budding anger. Catelyn watched Jon with her daughter. Watching how JOn was almost in tears himself as he rocked her back and forth. Holding close as to keep the chills away. 

“You found her?” Catelyn spoke up once Sansa had seemly drifted into a state of sleep. 

“She still had the needle in her arm.” He spoke softly. “I tired to see what set her off, and when I went home earlier to get her clothes, Petyr Baelish had left a message on her machine.” He said harshly. “Bashed just got out.” 

“It will be different this time Jon.” She said with determination after a few moments of silence. 

“How so?” He questioned. 

“She has you.”


	9. Complications (Ned x Catelyn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned x Cat, one of them is very ill and the other one comforts the ill. Could be modern, if you want

“A baby girl.” The nurse said, placing the child in his arms. Ned smiled down at the little girl in his arms. He walked over to Catelyn who laid on the hospital bed exhausted from labor. Her fragile hand went to be smooth the childs head and she looked up at Ned with a small weak smile. 

“Do you have yet?” The doctor asked, looking at the proud parents. 

“Not yet.” Ned answered. The nurse took her catelyns pulse and whispered something to the doctor. HIs joyous smile silently fell into a frown as he nodded his head to the woman's words. Both ned and Catelyn both were occupied staring at their precious baby girl. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Stark, we need to run some test on your wife.” As he took her pulse as well. A nurse came by and swept Baby Girl Stark out of her fathers arms as she motioned for him to get out of the way. 

“It will just be a little longer. Please go wait in the waiting room for right now.” The one nurse said. “We’ll take good care of both of them.” An ultrasound was wheeled in, and Ned looked slightly startled. 

“Whats wrong? I thought it went great?” 

“It did, its just a routine check.” The nurse said, walking him to the waiting area where his son was waiting with his brother Benjen. Both with happy smiles. 

“Please wait here.” Ned looked at the waiting nurse as another doctor ran into the room Catelyn was in.


	10. Fathers (Jon x Sansa; Arya x Gendry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya Gendry Sansa Jon AU! Arya and Sansa are pregnant at the same time!!!

“Jon?” Gendry’s voice rang next to him as he stood standing in front of the Ice cream in the freezer department. 

“Gendry!” He said, shaking his brother-in-laws hand. “What brings you to the ice cream section?” Jon teased as he tried to find the specific brand that Sansa wanted. 

“Arya wants Chocolate with pickles.” Jon coaxed his head to the side trying to figure that out. 

“How are you going to get that.” 

“I’m going to get her chocolate ice cream, the kind that doesn’t make her sick, and then go over and get her favorite kind of pickles, and serve them together in a bowl, after dicing them up, so she believes that they were frozen together.” He said with a smile. 

“Shes not going to by that.” Jon said turning back to his own hunt. 

“I know, but they don’t make pickles and chocolate ice cream, I needed to get out of the apartment. Shes on the phone with your wife, and its about to get ugly.” Jon sighed as he pictured Sansa with her feet up yelling into their phone. 

“Comparing who has the worst back pains again?” He asked as he opened the freezer to realize it wasn’t the brand she wanted. 

“Betting baby sizes, I don’t know, it was loud. I needed a second to think.” He joked as he reached in to grab his ice cream. Jon found the brand of vanilla swirl mixed with moose tracks and walked with Gendry over to the pickles. 

“She sent you for ice cream?” He asked, as Gendry reached for a jar of pickles. 

“Yeah, we have five different kinds in our freezer but none of them were the right one.” He said not with malice or hate, but with almost a gigged expression. 

“Your enjoying this.” Gendry said with a smirk. Jon cracked a wide grin as he nodded to his friend. 

“I am. I can’t really complain either. She's carrying twins. In a couple more weeks, I’m going to be a dad.” He almost sang it out, as his smile wouldn’t disappear. 

“I know what you mean. Minus the twins part. I have no idea how you are going to manage that one.” Gendry laughed as they went to the self checkout. 

“The rooms already, we have two carseats and everything.” 

“I’m glad its you though. It took a while for you guys.” 

“Those four years were hard, but we both always wanted kids.” Jon and Sansa had been married since she was 21 and he was 23. Fresh out of college, Jon went on to get his doctor in history, and now teaches Asian history at the Ivy league Winterfell College, where Sansa works as the head Librarian. Five years after, they decided to try and start having children, but it took about four years to achieve that goal. 

“Sometimes they say, its easier to conceive after the first pregnancy.” Gendry piped in. Gendry and Arya surprise pregnancy was actually announced a month after their wedding. They apparently hadn’t gotten married due to the fact, but she had gotten pregnant on their wedding night. To everyone's shock, Jon and Sansa announced her pregnancy as well. 

“You’re going to make a wonderful dad Gendry.” Jon reassured him. 

“I don’t have anyone to compare to though.” He said with a small smile. 

“Exactly, just be in the kids life, and you’re already better than your old man.” Jon patted him on the back. At that moment both of their started to ring. 

“Arya?” Jon questioned. 

“Yep. Sansa?” Gendry asked back. 

“Yep. Must have gotten done fighting.” Jon said, looking at his phone as they exited the store. 

“You know, for being completed different people, they're like twins during these last 8 months.” Gendry pointed out. Jon nodded his head. “See ya Jon.” 

“See ya.”


	11. Rehab (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you maybe do some more of your JonxSansa "Relapse" drabble?? The idea is just super interesting and I really like it!

“Jon, I want to come home.” She said, as he held her hands in his. 

“I know, I want you to come home as well.” Their foreheads touching as he rubbed smooth circles up over the back of her hand. 

“Can’t we just end this early, I promise to never do it again. I don’t even want to.” Jon shooke his head. 

“YOur almost done, sweet girl. Just another two weeks, and then I’m going to take you out of this place.” 

“But-”

“No, but’s Sansa. I can’t have you doing that again. You need help, and this place is helping you.” 

“Jon.” She let out a shaky breath. 

“When I found you lying on the floor…” His own voice wavered as he lifted his head kissed her forehead. “I can’t loose you.” 

“I love you Jon.” She said, wrapping her arms around him. 

“I love you Sansa.”


	12. Shirtless Roommate (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please write something about Jon and Sansa in college. When she accidentally went to her brothers room, but there is just his hot roommate Jon ;) Thank you ♡

“Robb, please call mom-” Sansa said bustting into her brothers dorm room. The door had been a jared and see simply didn’t think about his new roommate, because he wasn’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow. Instead, she came face to face with a shirtless man, sitting typing away on his computer. His glasses added to the whole hot geek look as he stared at her wide eyed. 

“Hello.” She let out as confident as she could. 

“Hi.” He said, still staring at her. She wondered if this was the first time, he’s ever communities to some of the opposite gender alone, shirtless. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” She said awkwardly standing in the doorway. 

“You didn’t-I mean, you did, but its okay, I wasn’t doing anything that i'm-important.” He stuttered out as he looked anywhere but her. She took noticed of his very chiseled physique, and wondered why he was so shy talking to a girl. 

“It must be important if you forgot to put on a shirt.” She teased as she watched a slight blush came across his cheeks. Somehow she found some sort of joy in that fact. 

“I was just-uh, Sorry.” He said, standing up and reaching into a draw. Sansa let out a small giggle as she shook her head. 

“I was kidding, Nothing to be sorry about.” She said, walking into the room a little. Still he threw the shirt on much to her disappointment. 

“You must be Robb’s sister.” 

“Yes, I’m Sansa Stark. I’m sorry you have to deal with my unfortunate brother as a roommate.” She said with a small smile. 

“No, hes nice, talks a lot.” He said with a slight upturn to his rather thin lips. Sansa tilted her head to the side. 

“So what are you working on?” She asked, pointing her chin to his laptop. 

“Paper, for my history class.” Jon spoke. 

“Already?” 

“Its a a higher level history course that wanted a paper due by the first class.” He said with a nod of his head. 

“So you’re a history buff Mr?” She ended her question wondering what this gorgeous man’s name was. 

“Jon. Jon Snow.” He said, sticking his hand out. She went over and shook his hand. A slight smile gracing her lips. 

“Well, Jon, I’m sorry to interrupt you with your paper. I was just coming to yell at Robb.” She said with a slight chuckle. “I’m afraid I might be doing that a lot this semester.” Sansa teased as she softly let go of his hand. Making sure to lightly trace her middle finger across his palm as she let go. She watched as his jaw tightened at the sensation. Oh yes, she was going to fun with that. 

“Don’t be afraid to. Our door is probably going to be open a lot. Robb needs to talk to someone besides me.” He said with a slight chuckle. A up turn of the corner of his lip showed Sansa that he was trying to make a joke. 

“You know i have history class this semester.” She spoke as she ponder out loud. “If I need help, would you mind if I came to you?” She asked, looking at him. 

“Ye-yes.” He blinked as her blue eyes looked at him. His grey ones were slightly wide at the question. 

“Sansa?” A voice rang out through the dorm room. Turning she glared at her brother. He had a towel wrapped around his waist as he had just come back from a taking a shower. Robb Stark pulled the towel closer to him, as he felt more naked than he actually was. 

“You.” She sneered as she walked up and punched him in the arm much to Jon’s surprise. Not to Robb’s though. 

“What?” He yelled, as he shut his door, keeping the other guys on the hall from seeing his baby sister from hitting him to death. 

“You bastard! Pick up the phone for once. For the past three days, you have been hiding from mom, and she won’t stop calling me. If you don’t call her as soon as you put clothes on, so help me, I will force you into that hallway without a towel.” She threatened. “And trust me, I know you are not the biggest guy on this hall.” She said with a upturn of her eyebrow. Robb starred opened mouth at her, as she walked out the door but not before turning to look at a smiling Jon, who seemed to enjoy his roommates torture. 

“Nice to meet you Jon, I hope I see you soon.” She said with a wink, leaving both boys staring at the door stunned as she left.


	13. Secret (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will you do a Jon/Sansa UNDERCOVER AU from that prompt list pretty please?? Thank you!

Her long legs were distracting. That was the worst part of this undercover op. She was the arm candy of his target. Non the wiser who Jon “Snow” really was. With a deep inward sigh, he sauntered up trying to seem as wealthy as he was and gave a smirk to the known con man. 

“Joffrey Baratheon.” He said shaking the man's hand. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I know you.” His eyes turned slightly to the redhead hooked on his arm. 

“Joffrey, this is Jon Snow. The nephew of the House Targaryen.” 

“Distant.” Jon said as Joffrey’s eyes widened. 

“What do we owe the presence of a Targaryen?” Jon let go of his hand and moved his eyes to ‘Sansa Stark’. He took her hand in his bring it up to his lips. Making sure Joffrey had his attention. 

“Business.” His eyes connecting with Sansa Stark’s own Tully eyes. “But I dare say, I’m completely stunned by this gorgeous creature with you tonight.” Sansa blushed at his attention. 

“Sansa Stark, my Fiance.” Joffrey said with a smirk. Gripping her side tightly. Jon dropped her hand but not before running a finger over a pulse point on her wrist.


	14. Freckles (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JonxSansa; Jon is mesmerized with Sansa freckles.

“Jon.” She giggled as he slide her into a one of his parents guest rooms. The party was going full swing downstairs and Jon had not been able to get a moment alone with his sort of girlfriend. He leaned in once the door was closed and captured her lips. 

“Jon.” She said in between his kiss to her lips and the kiss that he placed on the side of her neck. “We can’t do this now. My brother is down stairs.” She said giggling as moved his lips to her cheek. Kissing random spots. “What are you doing?” 

“Your freckles are so cute.” He whispered against her skin. 

“My freckles?” She questioned, trying to remember seeing them earlier. Sansa didn’t have many, only a few were truly noticeable. 

“Yes you have about 15 that just make me want to kiss you.” She giggled at his child like behavior. 

“Jon, you're turning 25 this year.” 

“And, I can’t find freckles on my girl, attractive?” He questioned with a smile of his own. 

“Your girl?” She questioned as he kissed another one of her neck. He pulled away slightly only to cup her face in his hands. 

“Would you like to mine?” 

“Would you be mine?” She questioned back, a light shining in her shimmering eyes. 

“I’m already yours.” He said with a small smile. 

“As long as you're mine, then I’m yours.” She said with a smile. He placed a deep passionate kiss on her lips as she smiled into it. “And my adorable freckles.” She teased as she pulled him back to the party, hand-in-hand.


	15. 101 (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: What about a Jon/Sansa College AU- you hook up with a hot guy at a bar during orientation and then walk into your first college lecture and oops he's your TA?

Her head was pounding as she entered in her first morning class. Her friend Margarey smiled as she slide into her seat next to her. 

 

“You’ve been here a year, and still haven’t figured out how to counter control hangovers?” Margaery said poking her friend in the arm. 

 

“I do, by getting sleep. Which I didn’t really get a lot of sleep.” A shy smile spreading across her lips. 

 

“No, that guy at the bar?” Margaery turned completely in her seat to face her friend. “Way to go. My baby girl is growing up.” She said with a smile, wrapping her arms around her one.

 

“Yes, and your baby girl would really enjoy-” She stopped mid speech when she saw him. He walked in and right up to her history professor. “Shit.” She said lowly. 

 

“What?” Magaery followed her gaze and let out a small laugh. “Isn’t that him? I can’t believe your first one night stand and hes in your class.” Images from the night before flashed in her mind. His smile as she ‘accidentally’ spilled some beer on his shirt. How, no in a mere matter of minutes, he had her wrapped on the dance floor, swaying together. He brought her back to his apartment. How he did things with his tongue that she fully enjoyed. 

 

A blush rose on her cheeks as he turned around, seemingly noticing her eyes on him. His surprise were wide as the professor handed him papers of the syllabus. 

 

“Alright class, this is level one Ancient History, my Assistant and I will hand out the schedules and we will begin.”

 

“Assistant? Hes a TA.” Margaery whispered in her ear as she shook her head, trying to avoid his eye contact as he walked up and handed her a syllabus. 

 

“Thanks.” She said softly, not looking at him. 

 

“Your welcome.” His gruff voice hitched as he spoke. Almost like he was struggling to even speak to her.


	16. Study Session (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh! More college Sansa/Jon fun please! Loved that last one. Maybe a scene where Sansa has Jon come to her room for "help with her history homework" (aka - her successful attempt to seduce him).

 

Sansa took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror.  The small sport shorts she wore, and the tank top over a black lacey bra, made her smile.  She had been working on Seducing Jon for the past four sessions they had.  Fifth Times the Charm, she thought as his low knock sounded through her dorm room.  Her roommate went home for the weekend.  The dorm was eerily quiet as most were similar in their destinations.  With a final flick of lip balm that just made her lips glisten instead of glow, she put on a smile.

 

♡♢♣♤

 

Jon looked at the time, knowing that he was just waiting for it to be five.  His weekly study session with Sansa was coming up and he started to feel the nerves come on again.  It also didn’t help that her brother was sitting on his bed, watching him carefully.  Robb was ‘watching’ football, but was really just checking the time.  

 

“So, is my sister any smarter with history yet?”  He put an emphasis on history.  

 

“Shes getting there.  I don’t know why she thinks, she needs help on these things.”  Jon said, continuing to type away, looking on facts for a project.  “She’s easier to teach then you.”  Robb threw his pillow at him.  Jon chuckled at his own joke.  

 

“I know what shes doing.”  Robb said sighing as he lowered the volume on his TV.  

 

“What is she doing?”  Jon asked, turning in his chair to give Robb his full attention.  

 

“Trying to sleep with you.”  Jon swallowed as he shook his head.  

 

“Shes not.”  

 

“Please, my sister is fantastic at history.  She schools, our siblings whenever they try to use it against her.”  Robb stood up and walked over to Jon.  Jon looked at the time and grabbed his backpack.  

 

“Look, I’m not trying to sleep with your sister.”  

 

“No, you look, shes a big girl.  I’m not unaware that my sister does have sex.  Shes her own person.  Just use protection, and don’t let me find out details or anything.  In fact just no kissing when I’m around at all.  I don’t even want to know you guys are doing, even though I kind of know.   Do you get me?”  Jon nodded his head, and started to head towards the door.  

 

“oh and tell Sansa she owes me one.”  Robb said with a sigh as Jon shut the door.  

 

♡♢♣♤

 

Sansa opened the door to find Jon standing there with a queer look on his face.  

 

“Jon?”  She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.  Jon looked at her and took a step in, shutting the door behind him.  Sansa took a step away as he threw his backpack on the floor and reached over wrapping his hand behind her head, bring his lips to slam against hers.  She quickly wrapped her own in his hair as he moved to slide his other hand down and around the small of her back.  When he pulled away she looked a slight dazed at him.  

 

“What?”  She got out, as his other hand went to join his other, rubbing her side as he went.  

 

“Robb told me, to tell you, that you owe him one.”  Jon said, quickly sliding his hand down to cover her ass lifting her up as she quickly wrapped her legs around him.  Jon walked over towards her bed lying her on her back, as it was her turn to claim his lips with hers.  

 

 


	17. Tease (Jon x Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just had another college Jon/Sansa thought. Sorry to bombard you! Maybe one where they're already dating, but keeping it hush hush for now. Sansa messes with Jon under the table (with her feet, her hands, whatever) and gets him hard and deliciously frustrated. He makes her pay for it later in private, in the best way possible. :)

 

“Jon, I don’t see why your this upset over dinner.  I had a wonderful time.”  Sansa teased, as Jon was pulling her towards his bedroom.  Her giggling was so causing him to be more irritated.  

 

“Robb still has no idea that we are even seeing each other.”  Jon groaned as he swung her into his arms.  “And you teasing my leg, with your foot was not helping the cause.  Do you want him to kill me?”  He said as sternly as he could.  But the teasing that he had received was hard to ignore.  He was quickly unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing his undershirt with it.  

 

“Well, someones a little ‘randy’.”  Sansa turned around and held up her hair.  “Unzip me please.”  Sansa waiting passively for him to remove her dress, but it never came.  Instead she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh.  His other hand lifted up the fabric on the front part of her dress.  

 

“Your damn right I’m ‘randy’.”  Jon whispered in her ear.  His hand slipped into her panties as he went straight to her nub.  Sansa bucked back into his hardened member as he forcibly pushed a finger into her waiting cunt.  

 

“Jon.”  She whispered out in a deep breath.  

 

“Do you like this?”  He said as he felt her wetness seeping onto his hand.  “In fact I think you like this a lot.”  Sansa moaned as he began to pick up the pace of his movements, adding another finger in.  His thumb rubbing against her nub as she whined in delight.  

 

“Jon please.”  She said in between moans.  “I’m almost.”  

“Already?”  He tried to hide his surprise.  “Thats right.”  He felt her start to contract with the first pressure of orgasam but before she could go over the edge, he pulled his hand out, and walked away to his bathroom.  Sansa leaned against the door, looking at Jon throw his belt on the bed.  

 

“Jon!”  She yelled after him.  His gaze was heated with lust as he turned around glaring at her.  The tent in the pants almost made her laugh as he looked so frustrated.  

 

“Now stay like that on constant for two hours and you know what I’ve been through during dinner.”  Pulling his pants off along with his boxers, he went  into his bathroom slamming it shut.  Sansa heard the water turn on, and she let out a rather loud laugh as she began to struggle with the back of the dress.  

 

“Are you coming or not?”  Jon yelled through the door.  Sansa walked in with her dress still on and a smile on her face.  

 

“I still need you to unzip me.”  Slamming the door behind her.  

 

 


End file.
